User blog:The Beginning of The End Entertainment/Ronin Karkinos end game boss: Round 6 Entry
Roni Karkinos is a giant Carapceon who has managed to grow to an extensive size. There are only a small handfull of Ronin Karkinos, and most of them follow around either an Akantor or a Unkanlos. After either an adult Unkanlos or Akantor die a natural death their skull is large enough to use as a shell for the back side of a Ronin Karkinos. Ronin Karkinos usually mind their own business, and minerals they can find, but if they feel threatened by anything they will attack on instinct alone. In other words if a hunter is using a buffer, (demon drug, mega demon drug, etc...) Ronin Karkinos can sense it and attack. Ronin Karkinos can put up a fight against most Elder Dragons, but ultimately Karkinos will lose the fight against most of them. Although with its immense size and tough exterier, Ronin Karkinos is also known as the Iron Fortress. I'm not sure what else to add but I'll leave it at that for now... Claw swipe: slowly swipes his arm from either the left or right. Moderate damage. '''Claw smash: '''Karkinos raises either his left or right claw high and smashs it down. Moderate to high damage. '''Walking damage: '''The hunter is damaged by merely being to close to Ronin Karkinos's legs while they are moving around. '''Body slam: '''When the hunter is right under Ronin Karkinos's belly area. It will ready its legs and do a small jump, and land its under side on the hunter. '''Great Claw Davastation: '''Ronin Karkinos gets both of its arms and raises them both high over its self. It then begins to smash its claws into the ground toward the direction of the hunter. It will smash its left, then right claw and then repeat this three times. After that it will slam down both claws at the same time getting them both stuck for about rangeing from 5 to 8 seconds. After that it pulls both its claws out causeing some debris (rocks) to come up and fly in a few directions. Moderate damage at the beginning and high damage at the end. '''Trembling Earth: '''Ronin Karkinos quickly slams his body down on the ground causeing the ground to shake voilently. If the hunter is in the radius of this the hunter will become staggered for abit. '''Bubble trouble: '''Ronin Karkinos becomes enraged and starts to drool while foaming up some bubbles. '''Enhale Water Blast: '''Ronin Karkinos plants both his claws into the ground and opens its mouth wide to enhale. When enhaleing, all hunters within a certain area and while infront of it will receive the blow back stance while being drawn close to Karkinos. After about rangeing from 2 to 4 seconds, Karkinos will shoot out a large wave of presurized water causeing high damage. The enhale may be negated by either causeing Karkinos to flinch or blocking. '''Under Earth Charge: '''Ronin Karkinos will dig under the ground and will chase you untill it reaches you. after that it will pause then it will burst from the ground with its claws. Moderate damage. Category:Blog posts